


Surprise

by spasticsamurai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor!Dean, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, hospital au, military!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spasticsamurai/pseuds/spasticsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a surprise waiting for Dean at the end of a long shift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Maiden fic on AO3. Concrit, cookies and high fives always welcome.  
> I might expand on this verse, but I'm still very undecided right now.
> 
> Disclaimer: SPN owns my soul.
> 
> Un-beta-ed. All mistakes are mine.

“Done with your shift?”

Dean gave Lisa an exhausted smile and nod as he stopped at her station. He really was getting old if he felt like passing out from an 18-hour shift.

“How are the kids?” he asked, glancing briefly down the hallway of the pediatric ward. The lights were dimmed and only the quiet beeping of machines disturbed the night.

Lisa tapped her pen on the clipboard before using it to tap her chin thoughtfully. “Most of them were great, as usual. Krissy Chambers fell asleep pouting, though. She wanted to wait up for you. Apparently, you owe her a bedtime story.”

Dean chuckled. Krissy was one of his more demanding patients, but she was adorable so he indulged her when he could. She was exceptionally precocious for a 7-year old with a broken foot. She’s been healing well, and Dean expected her to be discharged in the next few days. He was definitely going to miss her.

“Well, I’m going to go home and pass out,” Dean gave a Lisa a little salute.

Lisa gave a little wave, calling after him “There’s a surprise in your office.”

Dean’s eyebrow quirked up, but he gave a quick nod and headed off.

5 minutes, one elevator ride and 2 hallways later, Dean entered his office-slash-day-clinic, dimly illuminated by the light from the hallway. He hung up his white coat absently, attention caught on the small box on his desk. Walking over and opening it, his lips split into a grin. Few things in the world lifted his mood like a slice of apple pie.

A quiet sound snapped his attention to the small examination bed in the corner. The curtains were drawn around it, but he could see a pair of shoes placed neatly at the far end of the bed. Puzzled, Dean walked over and quietly pushed the curtain aside.

Warmth enveloped him when his eyes fell on a mop of messy dark hair poking out from under a tan overcoat. Quietly, he toed off his shoes and placed them next to the pair at the end of the bed.

As carefully as possible, he climbed onto the small single bed. The mop of hair shifted and gave a grumpy grunt. The overcoat was pushed aside and bleary blue eyes met Dean’s.

“Hello, Dr. Winchester,” a gravelly deep voice greeted him.

“Hello, Colonel Novak,” Dean returned, leaning down to give the man a chaste kiss. “I thought you were running drills with the fledgelings?”

Castiel gave a small dismissive wave. “They did better than I expected. I let them off early,” he replied, remembering the members of his squadron whopping in delight at being allowed off base after several weeks of brutal training and endless flight simulations. Balth declared himself incommunicado for the next three days, unless there was booze or women involved. Alfie was on the verge of tears.

Castiel made to get up from the bed, but was stopped by Dean’s hand on his chest. He raised one eyebrow in question.

Dean pushed the other man back and rearranged them in the cramped space. “I’m too tired. Let’s just sleep here a while,” he mumbled, feeling himself slipping off to sleep cocooned by the warmth of Castiel’s chest to his back and arms wrapped around him.

Castiel gave an amused huff and settled back down, placing a quick kiss to the back of Dean’s neck. “Good night, Dean.”

“Night, Cas,” Dean yawned, letting Castiel’s breathing lull him to sleep.


End file.
